Embodiment of the Living Dead
by Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel
Summary: Devastated by her new found 'appearance' Bulma must make the ultimate sacrifice. How does this affect the person closest to her? What will he do?
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe fic. Yes, that means no chi, no super strength and what not...I am trying my hand at a 'vampire' fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. That privilege belongs to Akira Toriyama, Viz Comics, Bird Studios and others…  


****

***Special Thanks to GredandForge and Da Bomb for BETA-ing this; BlueSaiyanChick and others for reading this a head of time and pushing me to post this story***  
  
**Embodiment of the Living Dead  
By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel  
**

  
Prologue:  
  
The soft glow of oil lamps illuminated the room. A soft breeze smoothly blew through the open window, delightfully giving some coolness to the hot temperature of the room. Outside fireflies danced, their lights giving an almost magical effect.  
  
Bulma lay quietly in bed, staring at the ceiling, embraced in her lover's arms. Tonight had been wonderful, however she couldn't stay… not after what happened.  
  
-- Flashback --  
  
"Why did he leave… our wedding is less than a week away…"sobbed Bulma; she was referring to the events that happened earlier that morning…  
  
Her fiancé had to leave on a 'business trip' and left her by her lonesome. They had exchanged some harsh words and didn't even glance at each other until it was time for his departure, which had occurred in the evening. However he had promised to return soon, and yet again another verbal assault had broke out leaving the couple in bad terms.  
  
Bulma however, still bitter over his departure, sought out her garden sanctuary for peace and reflection. Inhabiting the garden were many beautiful and exotic plants, a small stream flowing silently surrounded by beautifully green shrubbery and small trees.  
  
In the middle of this exotic wonderland was a small porcelain bench, in which Bulma would seek out in order to find some solitude.  
  
That night, however, she had sought the solitude of her garden for a different purpose. Usually Bulma didn't release a bitter tirade of tears, but it wasn't that case that night. Most of all she wanted companionship. Truth be it, she was lost without her fiancé, her lover… the only one whom she had perceived as her equal in every way.  
  
Of course there were those determined blokes, like her former lover Yamcha. He had been sweet, innocent and very naïve, however when her dark Prince stepped into the light, he was seen as a little boy, shoved away in the corner…  
  
It had been her that had caused the hurt, the pain and the suffering. Yamcha had wanted the relationship to stay flamboyant but to no avail, another had captured Bulma's heart.  
  
She remembered the day she had told him that they were officially not courting anymore… he had taken it hard, almost cried right in her midst. She had taken his head and set it in her lap telling him that they had nothing binding, she felt nothing when they kissed, that they could remain friends but could not pursue the roles as lovers. He had sobbed for several minutes before regaining his composure. Standing up he stared at the wall as in a trance and walked out. That was the last she had ever seen him. She had heard, from his concerned cousin, that he had married a beautiful woman and was living happily. The only down side was that the woman whom he had married had the same exact colorings as Bulma… blue eyes, blue hair… she looked almost like Bulma's twin, except for the vacant expression on her face. This had greatly angered Bulma, for the fact that Yamcha couldn't get over her.  
  
Soon after, however, she had heard that the two had broken up… Yamcha had actually had called his wife, "Bulma," on more than one occasion, the last straw snapped when they were making love. Coming to an orgasm Yamcha had called out Bulma's name instead of his wife's. This greatly angered her, she left him but not before accusing him of adultery. She had slapped him in the face and walked out, with a less than graceful exit, her dress caught under her high-heel and she had maladroitly fell flat on her face.  
  
After months of depression, and Bulma with-drawl, Yamcha had set eyes upon a beautiful broad, who was terribly kind and loving. Her soft voice and delicate features had drawn Yamcha to her. She had rose red, curly, hair and the greenest eyes you'll ever see. Bulma had been jubilant when Yamcha's cousin had told her the news about the new wife. Currently, to-date, they are living in a beautiful castle, with three lovely children… One thing that did displease Bulma, however, his first child, who was a healthy baby girl, Yamcha had named Bulma…  
  
Shaking her head at the memory Bulma's tears started to cease. She thought about her future children, how handsome and smart they would be, seeing who their parents were and all. She could image it…a son, with high cheekbones and bottomless blue eyes. His hair would be an almost exact duplicate of his father…  
  
Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts, "What is a delectable little thing like you doing out here, aren't you cold?" The voice sent an electric chill through her body. It was deep and rich. She turned her head to see whom the owner of the voice, was. Her eyes met two ice blue eyes, almost with a steely appearance. No emotion was shone through them; it was like looking into an opaque marble.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her lover, how his eyes, were like the man in front of her… emotionless…  
  
"W-who are you?" Bulma asked, surprised that this stranger could well up such a flutter in her chest.  
  
"Who would you like me to be?" he asked, his voice barely a decibel above a whisper. Bulma looked down in sadness.  
  
"What is wrong, princess?" he asked, cupping her face and making her look into his eyes. She spilled her heart and soul into this man, she had no idea why, but she did.  
  
She finished her heart-wrenching tale and looked into his eyes. The next thing she knew they were embraced in a passionate kiss. She couldn't stop him, nor did she want to. His caresses were mind numbing, the taste of his mouth was enough to drive her crazy. Somehow within the heat of the moment they ended up in her room. He pleasured her in ways only imaginable.  
  
He kissed down her stomach and came to her thighs. He looked at her and bit into her right inner leg, right next to her bud. She screamed in pleasure as he licks the blood up. He nipped her again, in the same spot creating more blood. Each time he did it, the pleasure increased…The morning came and there was no sign of him… he was gone…  
  
Days later Bulma started to feel some side effects of her fling… however they weren't normal. She couldn't go into sun light, without feeling faint, she had lust for blood and her body started transforming. Whenever any of these things happened the scar her mysterious lover had left started to burn.  
  
One night, the night of her lover's due arrival she figured it out… the man she had slept with, the bite mark, the symptoms…he was a vampire…  
  
-- End of Flashback --  
  
She didn't want to leave the warmth and comfort of his arms but she had to. Getting up she walked straight towards her closet. Picking out a simple dress of midnight blue velvet she slipped it on and wanted to take a moment to admire herself in the mirror.  
  
Her figure was more slender, her bust line had grown, and her features had narrowed. She was drop dead gorgeous, not that she wasn't before… but now she was drop dead gorgeous AND sexy… She shook her head to release herself from her trance… and stepped in front of a mirror to check how messy her hair was… she had no reflection! This startled her into remembering what she was supposed to do.  
  
Running over to her small desk she took out parchment paper and a quill. Dipping it in ink she wrote:  
  
_My Lord,  
  
I am truly sorry for this but I can no longer stay with you. Many events has happened while you were on your little 'get away.'  
  
I love you with my whole heart …yet, I have become the one thing you hate the most and that is why I cannot stay.  
  
Bulma_  
  
Not even a "Love" for the closing, she couldn't, it would be too painful. She went back to the bed and gazed at her lover, the fondness rising in her eyes as she saw that very present strand of stray hair on his forehead. She twisted it around her finger lightly, this used to annoy him so… she giggled at the memory of his face growing red and his displeasure being ground out through clenched teeth.

He moved in his unconscious state causing Bulma to flinch away as if she was burned. She stayed still, her breath hitched in her throat as she waited for him to wake.  
  
When he did not she deemed it safe to touch him once again. This time she lightly brushed her lips over his and got up. She had to leave. If she lingered here any longer she would not be able to go.  
  
Quietly she hurried to an open window and jumped out. In her haste she had forgotten how high up she was and almost screamed when two arms secured themselves around her.  
  
"I was wondering when you would figure it out…" a husky voice whispered in her ear. She shuttered as she felt his soft breath tickle her ear. She turned her head and found it to be her mysterious lover.  
  
"What is it I may call you?" she asked.  
  
"Juunanagou," he stated.

  
Author's Note: That's it, I hope you enjoyed and I bet you cannot wait for the next chapter ^_~! Lol! Anyway, I wanted to say something… but… oh yea! Next chapter will be about 2-4 years later, haven't decided on which yet. See ya then!  



	2. In Dreams

Embodiment of the Living Dead  
By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel  
  
  


Chapter 1 - In Dreams:

The click of shoes, on the marble floors echoed throughout the large, empty castle. This corridor seemed long and empty, just like the others. Torches lit the path to his destination. His shoulders slumped and eyes staring at the floor, as he walked.

It seemed like such a long time ago, when he was happy. All the memories were floating in a preservative, in his head. He would not let them escape; especially the ones that included… _her_.

She had been his only companion. The only one he had cared to keep around.

He came to a stop, at a door. This door led to no ordinary room. This room had been blocked off from everyone, everyone, except him. It was the last room he spent with his precious onna.

"Bulma…" he whispered, as he entered the room. The oil lamps were lit. Everything was in the exact same place it had been the last night they made love here. He would not let anyone ruin his wonderland.

Trudging over to the bed, he took off each article of clothing, until he was completely nude. He slid under the expensive silk fabric of her sheets. Cool to the touch.

He laid his head on her pillow, trying to smell any reminisce of her. However, she had gone long before, and any scent she had left behind, was now disintegrated in the air.

I have become the thing that you hate most…

--Flashback--

"What do you mean you're leaving? We are to be married soon!" Bulma hissed, her blue eyes snapping with fire.

"This is important business, onna. Do not fret, after I come back we have eternity, remember?" Vegeta joked.

"This is not something to joke about!" she screamed back. She couldn't believe what a jerk he was being. Didn't he know how important this was to her? Obviously not, if he could jest about it!

"Onna, don't get angry. I'm leaving and that's that." He stated, firmly. Turning on heel, he walked out of the room, leaving a sobbing Bulma behind him. He hated to be firm with her, but it was the only way he could get through to her. The only way to keep her safe, as well as himself. He had suffered from broken emotions before. He had be betrayed. He would not let _anyone_ get so close as to see the soft interior, he hid beneath a steel shell.

---

The smell of damp earth touched his nostrils, as he rode on, his large estate lingering in the distance. He couldn't help but feel a large lump of guilt, building in his throat.

Shaking it off, Vegeta, tightened his grip on the reigns, and trotted even faster, until the estate was out of view.

---_ End of Flashback_ ---

The 'tap tap' of footsteps distracted Vegeta from his sorrowful thoughts.

"Sir?" a soldier called, from the hallway. Vegeta, outraged that one would even set foot near this corridor, quickly dressed and threw open the door.

"What is it?" he snarled, startling the soldier.

"There is news from Nakagagi! One of the officials is currently waiting in your meeting quarters!" the soldier reported, put his hand on his chest, as a salute.

"Leave, and tell the bastard that I will be there immediately." Vegeta replied, his eyes growing darker. Nakagagi, eh? What would that _ass_ from Nakagai want? Oh, well. He would soon find out.

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta trudged towards the meeting quarters. Taking a longer route, contemplating his position.

---

Vegeta silently snarled to himself, as he opened the door. A handsome, dark haired man, with soft brown eyes, sat at a large oak table, by himself. Vegeta took an irritated breath, and approached the man.

"Raditz." Vegeta greeted. The man stood and allowed Vegeta to take a seat, before he, himself, sat down, again.

"Vegeta-sama." Raditz, greeted, "Old friend. How has it been these long months?"

"Cut the crap, Raditz. What do you want?" Vegeta snapped. He didn't feel like getting all 'nice, nice' with this guy.

Raditz seemed nervous for a moment. He pulled on his tunic, while searching for an explanation.

"Well, my friend, you see… Nakagagi has been having some paranormal murders-." Raditz started, before Vegeta silenced him.

"So what you mean to ask me is if I would go over and _check _them out?" Vegeta replied, raising an eyebrow. "Have you no sense, man! I don't _do_ that type of stuff anymore. Figure it out yourself."

Vegeta got up and trudged towards the door. He reached for the doorknob, when he heard Raditz mutter, "What about Bulma? Have you given up hope for her, as well?"

Vegeta closed his eyes. Wherever he turned the onna was there, in his dreams, nightmares, and even in his reality, after she was long gone.

"What does _she_ have to do with anything?" Vegeta hissed. Raditz winced; he knew it was a sore spot.

'Poor Vegeta,' he mused, 'He lost his wife-to-be. Haha! I remember when they first met. What a fiery couple. We all knew they would get together in the end.

They had met at Bulma's house, where Master Briefs, and Master Ouji were discussing politics. Mistress Briefs, and Mistress Ouji went to the drawing room for a cup of tea, while Bulma was obligated to show Vegeta around. She first led him to the garden.

Raditz didn't even want to remember the horrible catastrophe that occurred there. Plants everywhere, shovels flying. That Bulma sure did have a temper, and Vegeta did nothing but instigate. He liked baiting her.

"Stop dazing off! I asked you a question!" Vegeta hissed, his temper getting the better of him.

"My apologies," replied Raditz, trying not to smirk. Vegeta always made the best faces when he was mad.

"Anyway," Vegeta growled, "Answer my question."

"There were many reports have told that a woman with blue hair, has been spotted near the scene of each murder." Raditz said, sliding some documents towards Vegeta.

Vegeta picked them up, examining each of them, carefully.

"I don't know if this has anything to do with your lost fiancée, but from what you told me, after she left, it could be connected."

"I-I don't think I can. Not anymore. I made a promise." Vegeta said, sliding the documents back to Raditz.

"How can you keep a promise to someone if they left you, how can you keep a promise to someone who obviously didn't think about your feelings? How could you-!"

"Enough!" roared Vegeta, "I will not let you sit here and insult her, or myself!"

"How can you be so blind?! This could be your fucking chance? Do you not see it?"

Vegeta slammed his fist down on the table. A deafening silence followed. Both men sat there, contemplating what to say next.

"Vegeta, at least give it some thought." Raditz said, gathering his things, before leaving the room.

Vegeta fell to his knees. He wanted her back, oh, how he wanted her back…but… would he be able to bare the sight of her? Would he be able to emotionally contain himself?

But Gods… He wanted her so badly. He wanted to feel her in his arms again. Smell her sweet aroma, beckoning him like a bee to a fragrant flower.

---

He lay there, tossing and turning all night. A cold sweat rolling down his face, like a waterfall. He had dreams. Not the usual, erotic ones, but -- He couldn't explain it. He tried to recap what had happened.

--_Dream_--

Darkness surrounded his entire being. He saw nothing, heard nothing, and felt nothing. Suddenly, a wave of sorrow shot through his body.

He was transported to a strange, dark, street. Dirt rolled along with a strong wind. He looked about. The moon was full, and not a cloud dimpled the sky. A rustling to his left, made him turn.

Nothing.

He saw a blue streak out of the corner of his eye, and turned toward it.

Nothing.

A loud shriek emitted through the chilly night air. Vegeta moved his legs as fast as he could, toward the sound.

There, among the dense foliage was a creature with blue hair, glowing red eyes, and blood… blood dripping from it's chin.

Under it's slender leg, laid a body, with an expression of shock, and fear across his pale white face.

--_End of Dream_--

The rest was a blur. However, he knew it had to mean something. Something important… something to do with… _her_.

---_Elsewhere_--

"Come here, sweet." Whispered a low, seductive voice.

"What is it you'd like?" replied a raspy voice.

"You."

"With… _pleasure._"

Author's Note: Well, well, well. What do you think? I know it's been a while! Gomennasai (many sorries) ::bows:: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be out… soon _hopefully._

Tune in next time for more: Embodiment of the Living Dead!


	3. Findings

**Author's Note:** I have returned from the dead! W00t! I would like to thank Camaro for pushing me to get this chapter done; thanks sweets! I apologize for the lateness of this, however, I restarted my computer (twice), and _thought_ I backed up all my files, yet did not. Sorry about that. Haha ;;; _dummy_ Anyway, enjoy!

**Embodiment of the Living Dead **

**By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel**

Chapter 2:

Silence penetrated the room, as a figure moved against its restraints. A scream pierced through the air, for no one to hear; not that anyone was listening anyway. Opening its eyes, the blood red anger that filled the dark orbs was intense and vengeful. Taking shorter breaths that figure looked wildly about, hearing a creak in the darkest corner of the room.

A rushing sound was made, and a voice whispered into it's captive's ears, before viciously biting into it's neck, and taking both blood and soul.

--

The fierce wind cut through his black mane, as he rode towards the city of Nakagagi. The smell of damp earth filled his nostrils. He was deaf to the world, reliving the nightmares of his past as he galloped into the darker days that loomed ahead.

It was a day just like this, the last day she had been his, before viciously ripped away. When he returned to the castle he found she was distant, somehow. She wouldn't respond to his teasing. She simply turned, and shrugged her delicate shoulders before slipping out of the chamber. When he lay next to her at night, he could hear her fitful breath, escaping her lungs in raspy hisses.

He noticed that she would intake a minimal amount of food, and would flinch every time she put a spoon of soup to her mouth, as though she knew she was drinking poison. He should have put the pieces together, yet he blindly went about his business, not wanting to admit to himself that she might leave him. No, no one could ever leave him, no one would _dare_. Unfortunately, she had, and not two days before their wedding day. All she left was a note, giving him a very vague explanation as to her madness.

_…I have become the one thing you hate most…_

The blackened shapes of buildings became visible in the distance, growing large with every gallop from his horse. He shuddered.

--

"A foreboding twinge seems to have run through me, my darling. A figure that threatens everything I have worked for. Go to him, and destroy him."

"Yes master," a female with long, glossy, black hair bowed; she swept out of the room.

"Don't worry, my pet," the man said, stroking the soft blue hair of the women lying at his feet, "No one can take you from me." The woman looked up at him, her blue eyes twinkling with someone foreign; something the man had not yet seen. A pang of suspicion washed over him. He narrowed his eyes at her, and brought her to his lap.

"What are you pondering?" he questioned, as he arched one fine eyebrow. She simple stared at him, lowering her gaze. He was about to speak again when her lips descended upon his neck. He closed his eyes, allowing her freedom to do as she pleased.

--

Vegeta had arrived in Nakagagi, and had been walking about the town for an hour or so. He decided that he would talk to Raditz later, he just wanted to check out the local area, just in case there was some supernatural event that may occur.

The sun was going down, and he felt a chill in the air. Vegeta narrowed his eyes in the direction of a secluded park.

Should probably check in there. Seems like a good place to catch a wandering soul, discreetly.

He headed for the park, passing a couple kissing on the bench. Both of their faces were buried against each other.

As he passed the woman looked up, the lingering specs of blood tracing down her chin. She quietly deposited of the man's dead body, and followed the dark stranger that very foolishly entered the park.

_That must be him. Master will be pleased when I bring his head!_ She laughed, and silently scurried into the shadows of the dense trees, disappearing among the shadows.

Vegeta shivered as an angry cold wind blew past him. It was becoming colder, fast, especially for this time of year. He only knew that feeling too well, having experienced it many times in the past.

He turned quick enough to block the full power of a blow that came ferociously his way. He fell to the ground, but got up quickly, looking about wildly, for the attacker had disappeared.

Suddenly he felt wind ruffling the back of his head. He turned around, and clamped down on the first thing his hand came in contact with. The creature sputtered as her throat was caught in the vice grip of Vegeta's hand.

She stared wide-eyed at him. "Who sent you? Where is your master?!" he demanded. She gurgled out an answer, knitting her brows together.

She swiped at his hand, creating cuts from her sharp nails. Vegeta quickly pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small vile, full of clear liquid. The creature's eyes widened, and instead of trying to attack him, she struggled to escape him.

"Answer me!" he ordered, loosening the grip on her neck a little bit.

"Never!" she hissed. He shook her a little bit, before she relented. She chocked out the story of her master, and his whereabouts.

"Now, free me!" she hissed, her eyes widening as he smirked darkly at her.

"Alright." He answered, throwing the liquid on her. She hissed, and sizzled. He released her, and let her drop to the ground, watching as she literally dissolved on the ground before her.

Vegeta set his sight on the sun set, determined to go any length to retrieve his precious jewel.

See you in Chapter 3! 3 VBHA 


	4. Out for Blood

**Author's Note:** Boy, I realized that I love writing these Author's Notes. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I'm so excited, I actually have time to write now, even though I didn't use my winter vacation as I had planned, and finished up a few more chapters. Aw well, there's always mid-term break, then another mid-winter break in February (they split up our vacations! rawr) Anyway, I'll stop talking, and let you read the chapter scuffs feet on the ground

**Embodiment of the Living Dead  
By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel**

Chapter 3:

"Soi has failed," a grim smile spread across Juu's face, "I see that I must take care of this pest myself." He looked to the ground, where his pet sat, her head rested upon his knee. A curious creature, she was. At times it was as though she had broken his spell, and was thinking of her own free will. He didn't mind though, she hadn't made any move to go against him; although, he knew that if she had wanted to, she could probably devise a plan in the blink of an eye, and their roles could have been switched if she so desired.

What a beautiful creature she was, as well. It was as though he were under her enchantment, at times. The first time he had encountered this beauty, he was enthralled. He remembered that night clearly.

_Flashback_

Darkness hid him in the shadows so well, as though it were a curtain spilling in front of him, held up by the dark windows above. He watched as some young girls ran by, screaming with delight. The sun was almost out of sight, yet the children came out into the garden with no fear. He leaned against the building, waiting for them to come into the perfect position. That way he could strike, without them ever knowing they'd been hit.

Suddenly a soft, muffled, crying filled his ears. Against his better judgment he decided that the small girls would live another night, and went to scrutinize the source of the sound. He the bloody sun sank below the horizon, as he descended into the darkness, his keen eyes making out every movement in their wake.

He stopped as the noise grew louder. Into the reserved garden he, again traveled his feet making no clamor against the ground, towards the noise. He stopped suddenly, as he came upon a clearing. There, on a small bench, sat a young woman. He held his breath as his eyes roamed upon her figure. He felt blood rush through his veins, and he knew he had to have her, no matter what the cost.

_End of Flashback _

Vegeta looked around the empty town square. It was quiet, a little _too_ quiet for his tastes. A flash of lightening pierced the sky, illuminating the horizon. A large estate gave a bright radiance in the wake of the rush of electricity. Vegeta's head snapped in the direction of the estate. He knew that _that_ was the place he needed to go.

A sneer crossed his dark features as he closed his eyes. He could see the flame-haired warrior. It seemed as though if things were to get done, he would have to do them himself.

"Please," a meek voice from the open chamber door pleaded, "My Lord, let me try my hand at defeating our 'hero.'"

Juu narrowed his eyes, thoughtfully. He waved his hand, as though he were merely bored and replied, "Go ahead, Gabriella. However, don't return here without his head."

The woman bowed her head and exited the chamber. She would show her master just how capable she was. Soi was nothing more than a power-hungry wench, waiting for the praise master would bestow upon her. She, however, was different. She hungered to please him, even without his praise. She did not want to see him hurt, or sad.

No, it was not love. Those feelings had been ripped out of her soul many years ago. All she felt was the overwhelming power to serve.

Vegeta traveled through the dense forest. He had left his horse in the village because the beast wouldn't be able to trek through this woodland. Damn this place to hell. He hoped that whatever person decided to build their estate on the other side of a forest burned in the seventh, most fiery, pit of hell.

Vegeta concentrated on his breathing. He was becoming frustrated too fast. He needed to calm down; otherwise he would become tired and unable to defend himself.

A slight noise behind him made his breath hitch in his throat. He turned his head slightly, trying to keep all of his sides defended. He unsheathed his sword, ready for anything; or so he thought.

Out of the clearing stepped a young woman. Her hair the shade of the bluest skies, her eyes the color of the ocean. "O-onna?" He rasped out. He gazed upon her form, as she stepped near him.

She was quiet, looking over him as though she vaguely knew him. Her eyes opened in realize. "V-vegeta?" she whispered, throwing herself into his arms, sobbing. He stood in shock as his woman stood in his arms, finally. He wrapped his arms around her.

She stood in his arms, as he wrapped his arms around her, a cruel smirk on her face. In an instant she dug her sharp nails into his chest, drawing blood. Vegeta gasped, bringing his sword to her neck.

She gasped as she felt the cool metal touch her neck. Quickly ducking under the blade, she jumped back. Vegeta couldn't move fast enough, as she brought her sharp claws around and sliced into his cheek. Vegeta closed his eyes, for a moment; the feeling of pain making adrenaline rush through his veins.

He jumped, as she brought around her foot. "You'll never get her back," Gabriella hissed. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, knitting his brows closer together.

"Shut up you villainous slut!" he barked. Gabriella hissed, once again and lunged at him. Vegeta brought his sword around, and without a hesitation he sliced through her body. She didn't even shudder as she fell to the ground, in two pieces. He had cut her right through the middle. Unfortunately, blood, was not what came out of her. Her organs turned dried out, and her skin cracked. With a final burst of dust, she was gone.

**Author's Note:** Sorry, this was a short chapter. ;; So, what did ya'll think? sigh I hope you liked it. As for me, I'm going to finish enjoying my Roast Beef sandwich! Yarg: ) _Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel_


	5. Dispatch

**Author's Note:** I'm back, wahaha! I know you all missed me and my fantastical stories! Sorry, busy with life (know what I mean?). Seems I have to recieve a post-secondary education (college) next year, and I'm searching for the right school to go to, although I think I found it! Well, enough with my blathering (I'm so tired, ;;) Enjoy!

**Embodiment of the Living Dead  
By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel**

Chapter 4:

"Looks like, once again, attempts on my part have futile," Juu groaned as he felt Gabriella's energy disappear, as suddenly as she had flared her power up for battle, "It seems to me that I may have to get serious about this intruder."

Bulma looked up at him, as his menacing laugh filled the room. There was something not right with the situation, and she felt it, but couldn't place her finger on it. Why was the master having such a hard time exterminating the fiend? It didn't matter because one the Ginyu Force was dispatched, everything would be over.

---

Vegeta stumbed about in the darkness; _that stupid wench dug deeper than I first imagined_. He wheezed as the strain on his chest became almost unbearable. He stopped, leaning against a tree, listening to the night sounds interrupted by his breathing.

A twig cracked…

Vegeta snapped his head to the right, listening for the sound. He stopped breathing, shifting his eyes through the darkness. He knew that if he stayed where he was, he was a sitting duck. He noted the density of the forest. Climbing trees was nothing that he hadn't done before. Maybe he could stay undetected in the trees, instead of on the ground, where an enemy could be hiding behind every bush.

Unfortunately, he observed, the branches that would make for a secure hoist were dried twigs. _Fuck…_

Another twig snap, and the next thing he knew, he was thrown to the ground. Quickly getting up he furiously looked around.

Nothing.

"That's fine, coward, hit and hide; I understand since if I were in your position I'd have to use all the dirty tricks I could to even come close to beating someone like myself," he sneered into the darkness.

A hulking figure loomed out of the darkness; his skin had an orange hue and he had an even darker orange tuft of hair on top of his large head. Behind him trailed a small green creature, to his right a white haired fellow with red skin and a completely blue man jumped from a tree and to his left a large purple horned creature slid out of the bushes.

"Look mates," the white haired man shouted, laughter in his voice, "he's a fiery one. Just the way you like 'em, eh, Recoome?"

The orange man, who answered the name, silently gave a small nod.

"You should really show more respect towards us, you know," the man continued, "I'm sure everything will change once you know who we are. GINYU FORCE ASSEMBLE!"

Vegeta was in shock as the five strange men started doing acrobatic movements in front of him, series of backflips and turnovers. He had no idea what these idiots were doing, but he didn't really want to find out.

He quickly walked away, before any of the members noticed. He had gotten half a mile away when he heard the first one shout out his name followed by a long awkward pause, and some more shouting. A silent victory, if Vegeta would say so.

The castle loomed in sight; Vegeta marveled at the sight, then… everything went black.

---

Laughter was what woke him from his troubled unconciousness. Looking wildly in both directions, Vegeta noticed that his arms and legs were bound to the chair he was sitting on. He gave a few experimental tugs and realized that the ropes that restrained him were not the usual hemp.

"Ooh look, he's awake!" a green frog-like creature squealed.

"Aw, keep it in your pants, Guldo," Jeice replied, slapping the smaller creature on the back.

"Welcome back," he added.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" Vegeta spat. In an instant the blue creature, Gurder, blurred across the room and backhanded Vegeta across the face.

"I advise you keep a civil tongue in the presence of your superiors," he sneered. Blood started pouring down his nose as Vegeta turned his death glare at the alien.

Before he could say anything Jeice interrupted, "Now, now, now. Play nice with the other children." Vegeta simply smirked at him, "Why yes, your pathetic power is child-like, but do not speak on behalf of the rest of us."

This time it was Jeice who struck the flame-haired warrior.

"Now, now, boys, Juu said he wanted to _talk_ with him before we kill him," Ginyu interrupted. Jeice's face turned even more crimson- Vegeta hadn't thought it was possible.

"You just wait, mate," Jeice sneered, and the group left the room, and Vegeta, alone in the darkness.

**Author's Note:** Oh man, sorry if that isn't an amazing chapter- I'm slowly getting back into writing. :O) Anyway, I've decided that I absolutely love Raditz; and he is now my favorite character. Haha, but that won't change my fics at all! I promise! Don't look at me that way, I mean it:O)


End file.
